


Schrodinger cat

by Verse



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Selfcest, schrodinger max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: You can only pick one choice. That is, if you're subject to the rules of time.





	Schrodinger cat

**Author's Note:**

> More 2015 stuff

In the end, it all goes back here, to this dirty bathroom in a terrible school. 

Max curls on the floor, pulling her knees to her chin. She knows what’s going to happen. She hears the door slam open once. Twice. 

She knows what they’re going to say as if they were lines from her favorite movie. (With the small difference that this definitely isn’t her favorite) 

Her eyes flickers to the fire alarm. She can still back up. Accept the consequences of her action and save Chloe for the last time. Go back to the storm and let it rage. 

She can save Chloe. 

She can save the town. 

She can get up or do nothing. 

Fifty percent chances to choose her friend. Fifty percent chances to choose the bay. 

That is, if Max Caulfield was within time anymore. 

Max stays put and does nothing 

Max gets up and smash the fire alarm 

In its box, the cat is both dead and alive

In that bathroom, Max chose the Bay and Chloe

Time, really, is a very confusing thing. Especially when you’ve removed yourself from it. 

* * *

They act first, think second. Having a week full of bullets and trains and other accidents turned action into their default reaction. They pick up the photograph, sneak out, rewind when needed, ignore Warren’s message and climb up the window to their dorm. 

Only then do they allow themselves to freak out. 

“Holy shit ”

They touch, talk, palm, can barely believe this is real. 

But it is. 

There used to be Max Caulfield. 

Now there are Maxes. Plural. 

* * *

They have troubles coordinating at first. Warren catches the two of them together, both answer Kate’s call, one is nice to Victoria while the other takes a picture. 

It doesn’t really matter though, eventually. 

They stare at the photograph, and go back.

* * *

After their fourth run of this week, they agree that they can’t keep going freestyle about this. 

First thing they do are names. It’d get confusing if they used the same one for each others. They settle for Maxima and Maximus. Maxima, the one who went with the last wish of a friend. Maximus, the one who pressed the fire alarm anyway. 

(Not Maxine. Never Maxine.) 

Then, they speak roles. Strategy. Plans. 

Maxima will stay with Chloe. Maximus will wander with the rest of the town. Maximum covered ground. 

* * *

They sacrifice the following runs to gather data. Who is where at what time. Who does what if x changes. 

They snoop through people’s stuff, extract their deepest secrets from them, do the most awful things just to see if it could possibly guide them to the lighthouse at Friday’s night. 

They feel horrible. 

They try to remind themselves that it’s for the greater good.

* * *

They see the storm a couple time. They want to see the patterns. 

It doesn’t work. 

The storm grows stronger at each rewind, altering the course of actions. Some people make it, other don’t. 

They don’t wait for the storm again to leave. 

* * *

(Once, it was too much, so much, they almost give up. They hit each others, call each other names, dragg pants down. It’s a week ignoring Chloe, school, the whole outside world, just spent fighting, reviewing their data, and screwing. 

They are way less stressed in the next run.)  

* * *

Perhaps, they come to the conclusion, perhaps there’s a much easier way to end it all.

* * *

They pass the word around 

Last message on their facebook 

Written on the wall, on the mirrors, the tables

Mass-texted to everyone 

Whispered in listening ears, belonging to grateful people they’d listened first  ~~manipulated into trusting them~~

To a crying Chloe who discovered her best friend’s corpse, to a weakened Victoria, a cuddling Kate who found Max on the roof before herself made it up there, to countless others, inhabitants of the Bay 

_Do you trust me?  
_

_Promise not to forget?  
_

**_The lighthouse is a safe place._ **

* * *

The storm is here and she’s running.

She scans the streets, guides remaining citizen away- some make it, some don’t. She tries anyway.

And obviously, she runs into Maxima.

“I got everyone I could out!!” she screams. Her hand is flat, bloody like something heavy had fallen on it. She nods, and both head back to the dirty van. They don’t have enough time. 

Neither notice the flying door until it’s too late. 

Maximus screams, falling on her knees. Maxima curses and help her up, dragging her to the car. Driving with only one hand is more difficult than you’d expect- Maximus tries to help, but her broken leg makes her head spin. She stays awake, though. You never know- if someone need a rewind, or a talk, or

She sees the white of the lighthouse in the distance. “We’re here. We made it. We fucking made it. Can you believe it?” Maximus doesn’t answer. At last, she allows herself to pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr's versegm y'all


End file.
